darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
969
In a room in the closed-off East Wing of Collinwood, Barnabas experiences a strange vision. Synopsis Teaser : Night over Collinwood. A night which should be filled with joy, for there is to be a wedding in the great house. Jeb, having destroyed the Leviathans, and with them his true self, is to marry Carolyn at last. But Jeb knows he has many enemies, and Angelique, determined to avenge her broken marriage has foretold his own death. A death that will come from a seemingly innocent shadow, which will grow and grow until it overwhelms him. Jeb is looking out the window of the drawing room when Carolyn comes in and kisses him. He asks if she is disappointed and she says all she wants to do is get married. Elizabeth walks in with Reverend Brand and asks if they are ready to begin, as the Reverend has an appointment. As everyone takes their place, Jeb remembers that he has flowers in the foyer and goes to get them. He brings them in and they start the ceremony. Act I The ceremony concludes and the newly-weds kiss as Elizabeth cries. Champagne is opened for all and Elizabeth asks how long the couple is planning on being gone because she wants to make some changes to the carriage house. Jeb says he doesn't know as he hands out the champagne. Julia wanders by and Jeb invites her to join them. Julia looks surprised, but offers her best wishes to the couple. Elizabeth notes that Julia seems surprised and Jeb adds that there will be many shocked faces on the estate tonight. At the Old House, Barnabas comes up from the cellar and as he is lighting the candles, he notices Sky is waiting for him. Sky wants to know where Angelique is because he needs her help. Barnabas tells him that Angelique will not help him and that when Jeb destroyed the Leviathan Box he was released from his servitude. Sky tells him his deal was with Mr Strack, not the Leviathans, and then shows him the bite marks Megan put on him. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth is clearing the champagne glasses as Carolyn tells Jeb she needs to change clothes, leaving Jeb alone to contemplate how smoothly the wedding went and trying to convince himself that Angelique’s spell was just to scare him. Just then the shadow appears, scaring Jeb out of the room. He yells to Carolyn that they must leave Collinwood immediately. Act II Barnabas apologizes to Sky for Megan's attack, telling him he tried to find her. Barnabas asks where Megan’s coffin is and Sky says she moved it to the East Wing of Collinwood. Barnabas tells Sky he has a friend who will help and if Megan calls to him he must go to her. Just then Julia arrives and Barnabas tells Sky that if he finds Megan he is to go to Julia, who will tell him what to do. Sky leaves as Julia tells Barnabas about the wedding. Jeb is distracted as Elizabeth is trying to bid him goodbye and asks what is wrong. Jeb says everything is great and the couple leaves. After they are gone Elizabeth walks slowly away from the door and discovers she forgot to throw the rice. Barnabas and Julia soon arrive and Elizabeth tells them she needs to see what damage was done to the carriage house from the fire and Julia offers to go with her right now. That leaves Barnabas alone to search for Megan's coffin. Barnabas thanks Julia, but she says she was not thinking of the mission, she just felt sorry for Elizabeth. Julia asks if it is possible for Jeb to change to his Leviathan form and Barnabas says that when he destroyed the Leviathan Box he lost all his powers and should have died. Barnabas says that because he saved Carolyn's life they must watch and wait for any sign he is making her unhappy before they act against him. At a hotel somewhere, Jeb carries Carolyn over the threshold and kisses her before starting to look for the shadow. Act III Barnabas tells Julia she must offer Megan the injections before Elizabeth arrives with the key to the carriage house. She says Mrs. Johnson was upset that Jeb and Carolyn did not ask her to be at the wedding, but that Jeb was determined to keep it a secret. Elizabeth and Julia leave and Barnabas says he is going to find a book and read. That night, as Carolyn sleeps, Jeb gets out of bed, turns on a light, and sees the shadow. He turns off the light and wakes Carolyn, telling her he can’t explain, but they must leave immediately. Barnabas enters the East Wing of Collinwood, searching for Megan's coffin. He opens up a door to a room which is lit up and in use. He tries to enter, but cannot cross through the door. Looking, in he sees a photograph of Quentin with the inscription "Your loving husband, Quentin". Elizabeth walks in wearing different clothes than when he saw her a few minutes ago. He calls to her, but she does not respond. Elizabeth walks to a closet full of clothes and begins to remove them when Julia walks in wearing a maid’s uniform and asking Elizabeth what she is doing. Elizabeth says she is clearing the room because "he" will want it open, but Julia says "he" won't, and that the room is "hers" and will always be "hers." Elizabeth replies that "she" is dead, but Julia says "she" will be back and no one else will ever live there. Elizabeth scurries to the door, not wanting "the children to hear" and closes the door on Barnabas. Barnabas calls through the door, puzzled. Just then, the doors open and inside is an abandoned, empty room. Elizabeth and Julia return from the carriage house as Barnabas walks down the stairs to the foyer, looking surprised. Barnabas asks Julia if she was at the carriage house, and nowhere else. He tells Julia he saw her and Elizabeth in the East Wing. Memorable quotes : Jeb: Mrs. Stoddard, now that I'm your son-in-law, I might as well tell you I don't believe in time-tables and plans. We're just going to get in that car and keep right on driving. And when we get there, we're going to decide where we're going to go. : Reverend Brand: Very unconventional young man. : Jeb: Very. And when we get tired of being there, we'll just head on home. It's as simple as that. ---- : Barnabas: Angelique asks me nothing and tells me nothing. We are not friends. : Sky: You're much closer than friends; you're enemies. I know that neither of you can resist torturing each other. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard / Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Hoffman (PT) * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Geoffrey Scott as Sky Rumson * Donald Hotton as Reverend Brand Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (PT). This was the fourth character played by actress Joan Bennett in the original series. * First appearance of character Julia Hoffman (PT). This was the fourth character played by actress Grayson Hall in the original series. * Closing credits scene: Parallel Time room. * The set design of the hotel room where Jeb and Carolyn stay for their honeymoon was originally used as Burke Devlin's rooms at Collinsport Inn from 1966 to 1967. Most recently, it used for the hotel rooms of Olivia Corey/Amanda Harris in 1970. Story * This episode begins the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jeb: Married; Barnabas: The east wing. * TIMELINE: 7:55pm: Jeb and Carolyn leave Collinwood. 10pm: Julia and Barnabas arrive at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the closing credits, Geoffrey Scott's first name is misspelled as "Geoffery". * Sky is under Megan's powers, Why is he able to tell Barnabas, or anyone for that matter, about her? * In the wedding scene in the drawing room, at one point the camera zooms in on Carolyn and pulls out in an uncontrolled way as it shifts the shot. * When the camera closes in on Sky's bite marks on his neck, the picture turns wavy for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to be a special effect. * When Jeb wakes up in the hotel room with Carolyn the day after their wedding, the corner of the room floods with light before the lamp actually turns on. * When Jeb runs to the bed in a panic after seeing the shadow that Angelique warned him about, a boom microphone can be seen in the upper left corner of the screen above the bed Carolyn is lying in. As well, a camera can be seen to the right of the screen. * The 'shadow' manifestation in this episode appears to be an actor in a black bodysuit, rather than the cardboard cutout Chromakeyed into the scene. * Barnabas can read the dedication on the photograph on the table in the East Wing room while he is standing to the side and behind it. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 969 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 969 - PTED Gallery ( }}) 969zb.jpg|Shadow Terror 969zf.jpg|Photograph of Quentin and Daniel 969zl.jpg|East Wing Mystery 0969